Never Let Go
by Skittless4ever
Summary: Robin has a horrible nightmare and Starfire spends the night with him. It turns out that it will be the best sleepover they will ever have.


What was going on?

Am I dead?

No I can't be. Can I? I couldn't tell. Was I in heaven? Everything was white.  
Just plain white. Nothing made sense...

...nothing. The picture infront of me was becoming clearer, but it was a horrible sight.  
Starfire was just laying there on the ground, with a big puddle of blood around her.

The deep red color of the blood made me cringe. I just stood there, in shock. I really want to know what's going on.

I ran over to her and bent down, picking up her head. Her ruby hair was covered in her own blood Her eyes were closed and she wasn't breathing. No. No. NO! It can't be happening.  
She's not dead! I know she isn't. Starfire coughed up some blood and slowly opended her eyes.  
She frowned at me. What happend to her?

"Robin... why did you do this to me?" She asked almost whispering.  
Wait what? Did what? What was she talking about? Did she mean I... no of course I didn't!

"Starfire what are you talking about?" She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Robin, look!" She pointed at my hand. And in my hand was something I dreaded to see.  
Something that made me want to kill myself. Something that's going to make Starfire die.  
A knife. A seven inched knife. There was blood on it. Starfire's blood. My eyes widened in horror.  
I felt like I couldn't breathe. This really can't be happening. I looked down and saw the wound.  
In the middle of her chest. She was dying from so much blood loss, from the wound I created.

"Starfire...I...I...this can't be real." I could barley was this happening?

Why?

"Oh Robn, but it is." Those were her last words. The last words to escape through her lips.  
Her eyes closed again. Permanetly. I started sobbing. I held on to her tight. Never wanting to let go.

Never let go.

"No Starfire why? Why did I do this to you, why? I ended your life! I'm a monster!"

"Yes you are Robin." I reconized that voice, a dark voice. That echoed in my head.

"Slade.' I said narrowing my eyes. I could feel him coming torwards me. I wanted to keep him away, but I didn't want to let go of Starfire.

Never let go.

"Get out of here." I warned him. I held onto Starfire's lifeless body, even tighter.

"No, Robin. We have much more plans to think of."

"What...what are you talking about?"

"Robin, I commanded you to kill the girl and you killed her. You listened to me ."

I listened to Slade?! Why would I listen to him? I felt a tug on the collar of uniform.

"Come, now Robin." He started dragging me. I couldn't hold onto Starfire any longer.  
I let go of her. No. NO! NO!! STARFIRE!!

Everything went black and I heard Starfire's voice say something that repeated in my mind.

Never let go...

My head shot up. I looked around franticly. My face was covered in sweat.  
It was just a dream? No it was a nightmare. I looked around in the darkness.  
Before I could do anything else, there was a light knock on my door.

"Robin? Are you all right? May I come in?" Starfire asked. I scratched the back of my head and wiped some sweat of off my forehead.

"Yea sure Star." The door slide open and she walked in. She gasped and turned around.  
I raised an eyebrow.

"Star? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Robin I know it is very dark but I think you have forgotten to put your mask on."  
My heart stopped for a second. I put my hand over my eyes and realized that she was right.  
I blushed a little at my stupidity. I reached for my mask that was laying on my nightstand.

I put it on and said, "Okay Star, You can look."

She turned around with a worried expression on her face.

"Uhh...Did you seem them." I asked.

"Only briefly, but I do not know what they look like. Forgive me for bothering you Robin, but..."  
She trailed off.

"But what?" I said a little sternly.

"You were shouting and calling my name. If I recall you said, "No. No! No! Starfire!".

'She heard, great.' I thought sarcasticly Now I'm going to have to tell her that I killed her in my nightmare.

"Well Star, I had a nightmare. And in it you... died." I hated saying the last word, so much.  
I can't lie to Starfire though.

Her eyes widened, surprised. An akward silence fell in between us.

The silence broke when she asked, " I...died? How?" That was something that I definetly didn't want to answer,  
but I knew she wanted to know.

"I...killed you." I said with no emotion in my voice. Her eyes got even wider. She looked horrified.

"Oh." was all she could say. I felt terrible for telling her this. " Starfire, you know I would never do that to you.I mean I-" She cut me off.

"No Robin, please you do not need to say sorry. I should say sorry for making you tell me."  
"Starfire, I should be sorry." She looked down and then looked back up at me. It looked like she was trying to figure out my eye color.

"Robin, maybe we should forget about it." She told me. That didn't sound like Starfire. She would always want to solve problems. Not forget about them, but then again this really wasn't a problem.

"It was a dream, after all. You couldn't control it." She was right about that. I couldn't control it.

I sighed. "Yeah ok, but Starfire could you do me a favor."

She gave me bright smile. "Of course Robin." I felt so embarassed to ask her this. I didn't want to be alone, though.

I hesitated before asking, "Can you...stay with...me for the rest of the night?" I looked down so she couldn't see my face and so I didn't have to see her reaction.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see that her smile was much more sincere this time.

"Okay Robn, I shall stay with you. We could have a party of slumber!" She said more excited.

I smiled at her. "Thank you."

She nodded and said, " You are welcome."

I scooted over a little in my bed, and patted the spot right next to me. She understood. She walked over to my bed and got under the covers.  
We were both sitting up and looked at each other. She smiled and I smiled. If I could pick anyone to sleep in my room with me, it would be her.  
She is my best friend, afterall. I frowned and realized, that she is my best friend and that's all she'll ever be.

"Robin, maybe I should...slumber on the floor. If you are more comfortable with that.  
"No!" I said quickly. "I mean...um...I'm more comfortable with you here."

"So am I." She said softly.

There was a silence between us, but I didn't mind. I liked being with her here. Just sitting and staring at her. I looked deep into her large emerald eyes.

"Robin, I have watched many movies that have the party of slumber and are we not suppsed to tell secretes."

"Okay, what kind of secretes?" I asked. Her cheeks changed to a light pink. Was she embarassed? She is the one who wanted to share seretes.

"Umm...Erm...Forget it. How about we watch a movie?" She gave me the look. She didn't even have to do it. She was completly irrisisteble. There was no way I could resist those beautiful inoccent eyes.

"Sure Star, let's go." We both got out of my bed and I took her hand in mine, and lead her down hallway, into the common room.

Starfire was flipping through channels with the remote control, trying to find a movie on T.V.  
Now that there was more light, I could see what she was wearing. A soft white nightgown, that stopped at her knees. And it was strapless, which was turtoring me.  
She looked stunning, even though she just woke up a few minutes ago. I was just wearing a plain white tank top with black shorts.  
I noticed how she bit her lower lip when she used the remote. It became a little habit of hers and I couldn't help, but think it was adorable.  
She stopped changing the channels, when she saw two people kissing in the movie. I knew what movie it was and I knew she was going ask me.

"Robin, what movie is this?" She seemed confused at the two people kissing in the rain.

'Oh my god. This scene is going to get really inappropiate.'

"It's called "The Notebook"." Great, one of the gushiest movies of all time is on and she wanted to watch it.

"Is it a romance?" She asked. I think she knew, but she probably just wanted to here what I had to say.

"Yea it is." She smiled and glued her eyes to the T.V.

The couple in the movie were Noah and Allie. They were ripping their clothing off and finally...got to the bedroom. Starfire looked even more confused. My face felt hot and I could tell that my whole face was red.

After watching so romance and crying...

The movie ended, to my satisfaction. Starfire looked at me and asked, "Robin what were Noah and Allie doing in the bedroom?"  
'Oh no.' Now I have to have the talk with her?

"Well Star, that is just another way two people show their love for each other." I looked away. 'Phew, I don't have to explain everything to her.' I thought.

"Oh, I see..." She looked at the time and so did I. It was 1:47 A.M.

"...Perhaps we should slumber now. She suggested. I nodded and this time, I didn't hold her hand.

When we got to my door, something urged me to do something that I thought that I would never do.

Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her now.

' I don't even think she feels the same way.' I argued with my own thoughts.

There is only one way to find out...

...Kiss her.

'Okay' The little voice stopped urging me.

I turned around to face her. I looked deep into her jade orbs. I cupped my hands around her face and brought her lips to mine...

...and there were sparks. She seemed suprised at first, but she kissed me back. And that felt even better.  
She wrapped her arms around me and my fingers got tangled in her soft auburn hair. I picked her up bridal style, still kissing her.  
I entered the code to open my door with one hand, still kissing her. I walked into my room and layed her on my bed. The kiss got more passionate and I felt her tongue in my mouth. It made my body tingle. I was hovering over her and before I knew it, our clothes were on the ground.

The next morning the sun shined brightly in my room. I woke up and saw that the sun had just risen.  
I looked over at my clock it was 6:02 A.M. I looked at her. Her head was laying on my bare chest and her arms were still around my body. I smiled, thinking about last night. Her eyes fluttered open. She looked at me and gave me an amazing smile.

"Hey." I said. Kind of a dumb greeting, but it didn't matter.

"Greetings. May I say, that last night was...magical."

"Yes it was." I agreed.

We embraced even tighter. She was glowing brightly.

"Starfire, I love you." I told her. And I meant it.

"I love you, too." She told me.

We stayed there for another thirty minutes and finally got dressed and I made her breakfeast. We went back to my room and decided to share secretes.

Never Let Go 


End file.
